Unexpectedly
by hhlover101
Summary: Bruises,scars,tears were all that covered my body. My heart was cracking breaking by the pieces. I was on the verge of my breaking point, and the pain was becoming more and more unbareable. But then I found you unexpectedly and that's when my life completely turned upside down.Who knew running away from it all would actually benefit me. One shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpectedly- One Shot Story-Unedited Version**

**A/N: So here it is this by far to me is going to be a really deep story based on things I've experienced these past few months of my life. And of course there is leddie but not till further on in the story, what kind of fanfic would this be if it were without leddie. Anyways hope you enjoy and there's probably going to be about 3 parts to this one-shot enjoy the story oh and reviews sure would love those:)**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

No scars were painted all over my body, and you would hardly ever see me cry in public. Every single emotion and scar was instead placed in my heart, and I kept all the tears hidden away from anyone's sight except mine. These past years each scar became more and more wounded, they would never heal with the way my life was processing. Each little hurtful word was always kept in my memory I remember it all. The bruises were still here, and they were becoming darker. I could see them turning into a dark green and each time I touched one slightly it made me flinch in pain.

Each bruise and scar still remained.

More and more they were becoming a part of me.

Even the sores on my lips were still there, every now and then blood would trickle down from my mouth and slowly spread down to my chin. The blood didn't even scare me because it was already a common thing for me.

You know they say people die from broken hearts, and I'm pretty sure I'm almost at the verge of dyeing at this point. My life was a living hell, and each day was filled with nothing but abuse, pain, and tears. I'm criticized for every little thing I do, and their opinions of me were getting in the way of my own self judgment. Why do I let them get to me when I know who I am? And why does their life revolve around making me feel like just plain nothing? They were right though when they said I was worthless, that's the only thing I could agree with them on.

I had no place in this world.

I had no purpose being here, what good could I possibly bring to the world.

Nothing that was the answer. I would never mean anything to anyone, and never will I ever be someone's first choice or favorite person. Sadness, that's all I really felt. I don't know what it's like to even be anything but depressed, because my life will always be filled with disappointment. Happiness wasn't a feeling I could evoke. I couldn't even give out a genuine smile. My face was just blank, bags were under my eyes, and my eyes were just black pits. On the inside I felt dead, my heart was numb and I could slowly start to feel nothing but emptiness. In the dark at night I would quietly whimper to myself, shedding tear after tear. Lying in my bed I touched ever single bruise left by "them", and I would screech in pain as my condition began to get worst. Blood fell down from my lip leaving a little trail of red behind it, and there was no point in trying to stop it. I would look down on my bed, and see nothing but red it was almost like that was beginning to be the color of my bed. There was no point in being happy, because it would just be taken away from me anyways. The long strenuous nights of tears, left my head throbbing from all the sobbing. My heart was aching, and I could feel it cracking breaking apart by the pieces. In my world there was no sunlight, just pitch black darkness.

I was trapped in this nightmare of a life, and there was no way of getting out.

I couldn't even dream about any happy thoughts, because I've barley even had any. And it's all because of what happened one particular day, and I will never forget this. It will forever be placed in my mind keeping it's stance there. The day my Dad left my Mom and I for another family, that's when I felt like I was truly worthless to everybody even my parents. The days that continued after were even worse my Mom would be crying and there was nothing I could really do because I was 4. The only thing I could really do was just be strong for her sake. Whenever I tried to comfort her she would just send me back to my room telling me she was completely fine, when I could clearly see she wasn't one bit.

Every little memory was slowly starting to become distant, but I could still remember things every now and then as I cried thinking about it I could feel my lungs asking desperately for air.

I was choking, suffocating at the most.

I was slowly turning into dust, and realizing I was worthless in this world.

Sometimes I blink reputedly just to make sure this is all actually reality. And unfortunately it is all reality, and this nightmare is really happening. I shut my eyes tight for a couple second just to make sure I was right, and then I open them and here I am in the bathroom sink looking at myself, and all the scars and bruises. They were all over my legs, and some even on my face open for plain sight, but I covered them up with makeup. I wash my face washing away all that makeup, and I take a good look at myself in the mirror, my reflection was appalling. I look at the clear image in front of me, and see nothing but a truly pathetic person. Adrianna was right I'm ugly, I was every guy's worst nightmare. Still looking in the memory each flashback is played in my mind, and I wince at the painful memories remembering all the kicks, scream, and all the bloodshed.

I'm lost who I am, and what am I, because I definitely don't feel human.

As I realize this I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes, and my heart rate rapidly sky rockets. I start to gasp for air, as I feel like I could no longer breather. I'm pleading for the pain to just disappear, but it never will my life will always be like this. It would be abnormal for me to actually be happy, and everyone would start questioning it. Adrianna and her little posy were the cause of all the bruises, scars, and tears. They picked on me at school, made up rumors, and even beat me from time to time at school in the bathroom. I would never tell anyone even Mel who was my best friend, and not even my Mom. Even if so though my Mom was never really here to hear any of this, because she was always out with her friends or at work. The sink water was still running, and here I am still looking at the image of myself in the mirror.

I stood there frozen coming to terms with my look. I shake my head disapproving of myself and everything about me. I frown and then I wipe away the tears with my white sweater. I sniffle trying to stop the crying, but it's hopeless. My eyes were puffy and my face was a mixture of colors due to all the injuries I have endured. Day after day I was dying inside, and sooner or later I would reach my breaking point. After all everybody has their limits. I've wanted to confide some information about what was happening to me to someone, but I could never bring myself to it. I reach my hand over and turn off the sink water, and here comes the tears again. I slump down into a corner, and I bury my head onto my legs crying releasing the emotions.

I'm almost to that point of no return, and who knows what will happen when I finally break.

The tears were continuously flowing falling down onto my legs that were covered with scars the I would never show to anyone. Each one had a memory carried within it, so that mean there's a ton of memories. I attempt to stop crying for now, and I slowly rise from the bathroom floor. I don't bother to look at my reflection because I will just feel even more insecure. So I just open the bathroom door with my hand, trying not to add too much pressure to the wounds. As soon as I open I cautiously run to my bed, and flopped down on it looking up at the ceiling remembering when my Dad used to tuck me into bed at night. He would tell me bedtime stories, and then my Mom would come in with milk and cookies joining us.

I miss those day so much. Those were the good times.

As I recall that, it brings a warm smile to my face, and one to my heart too. I look to my right, and I could see that it was reaching sunset. My Mom still wasn't home of course that's typical behavior of her. Mel was busy with family, and I just had no one to hang out with.

Well just like always I'm alone.

No shoulder to lean on or cry on.

Now I could feel my heart drop, and again the cracks started to reopen. The tears were oncoming and my heart began to beat each second each time more faster. That's it I'm sick of being stuck here in this hell hole, and I'm sick of crying myself to sleep every single night. I needed to go somewhere that could let me live a happy and peaceful life. I needed to just get away from all my problems.

I needed to runway.

It's not like anyone would care. My Mom probably wouldn't even notice because she hardly pays attention to me. I sprung up from my bed, and grabbed a bag filling it with clothes and other necessary traveling items. I had no clue where I was heading, but hopefully faith will lead me in the right path. After I packed my things I practically stormed out the door, and rushed out of my house running to I don't know where. I just think that running away from everything will help me find a more happy place. The tears no longer needed to be part of my regular routine, because I was going to find a place where I could just be happy.

Hopefully faith will lead me to a place like that.

Hey who knows maybe I'll meet someone unexpectedly.

All I want for is things to get better, and luckily things would begin to get better.

It would just take time, after all always expect the unexpected.

**Mistakes will be fixed later after all this is the unedited version. I know it sucked right I'm not that great at writing stories like this, but I still hope you like. It will be updated soon so hope you enjoy the next part, and please review my fellow fanfictioner's thank you all:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpectedly- Part Two- Unedited**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

The only real source of light I had right now was the moon. It followed me throughout the whole way guiding me. The street lights were dimly lit so they wouldn't suffice. I was on a street in a vicinity I've never encountered before. Stores were closed the gates were on the windows indicating they weren't open, and not a single living soul was within plain sight. A few cars would drive through the street every now and then, but after that I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of night.

I felt even more alone, and this are that surrounded me made me feel as if I was isolated, kept away from the world itself.

I had my bag with all the necessary items hanging on my shoulder, and I continued walking as my feet began to feel a sharp pain in them. I've been walking for a while now almost a few hours, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep up.

I needed to keep going though.

I wouldn't show any signs of weakness not right now, and not anymore.

Right now the atmosphere that whirled around me, sent shivers rolling up and down my spine. The cool breeze brushed against my body, and now my sweater wasn't doing a substantial job in keeping me warm. Does anybody even notice I'm gone by now? Probably not after all I'm mean absolutely nothing to anyone they probably all wanted me gone anyways; therefore they should be throwing a celebration party by now. Tears were now falling down from my eyes, pondering on a journey going downwards escaping my face. My heart was filled with numbness, and the pain didn't even bother me that much anymore. The inside of me was just tearing apart as the second pass, and I once again began to feel empty and dead inside.

The pain.

The bruises casted all over my body.

The scars, they all kept me well reminded of everything I've been through, and I can't seem to find a silver lining. My life will always be like this. I'll always have a damp look on my face, and I'll never know what it's liked to be loved, or even feel loved.

The days pass, and there's no change.

No difference whatsoever.

I was still my nothingness self. I was pathetic; I mean come on look at me. Everyone thought of me as just a speck on the ground, or a piece of gum on their shoe.

I was most definitely meaningless, and I've come to terms with this, after all the truth really does sting.

The emotions were getting the best of me, and they were eating away at this heart of mine. Every little scar, bruise, and tear left a hollow in me. I kept on walking down the streets crossing them from time to time, and I was just silently crying letting out soft whimpers. The goose bumps began to crawl on my skin as the breeze began to feel like frost. I feel like I'm a lost puppy wandering amongst the streets right now. I've it rock bottom, and I can't seem to find my way.

No directions and no signs nothing telling me where I needed to be.

I don't even know how to get back home from here.

I didn't have my phone or guidance, nothing and no one was helping me at all, because once again I was alone in this situation. As I continued on with this journey of mine, I could suddenly bright lights within my sight. A place that's actually open, maybe they could give me some directions. This little plan of mine was an absolute bust, and I just needed to get back to my life now. I began power walking towards the location, and I could see actual human beings after having none in sight for quite some time. I reached the light to cross the street, and since there was no cars I decided to just go. After I crossed the street I became closer and closer to the building almost an inch away. Right when I was about to go though, my knees suddenly felt weak, and I ended up tripping on something that I was obviously oblivious to at first. When I fell, I screeched in pain I could feel a deep wound pounding on both of my kneecaps. My head landed on the concrete sidewalk and fortunately I only suffered a few minor cuts. I was here lying on the ground suffering from a grueling amount of pain. I couldn't even move a slight inch without shouting in pain; I let out soft cries as the wounds became more and more deep.

It felt like someone stabbed me, and I could feel sharp pains in my knees.

Then I felt some sort of liquid slowly running down my legs, as they made a journey towards the ground. The bruises also suffered from the impact, and I began to cry and flinch even more. I felt like I was begging for my life at this point, really how many more injuries will I have to endure? I wanted to crawl to the entrance of the building in front of me, but I couldn't my legs would not allow me too. So I just lay there letting out whimpers signaling people I needed some help here. And that's when I heard it, it sounded like the voice of an angel. I began to hear their footsteps slowly approach me, and they sounded very concerned for my safety. Finally my savior has come, but when I saw who it was I was left lost for words.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Chloe would just not leave me alone, could she just already get out of my life. I told her a numerous amount of times I was done with her; after all we broke up 4 months ago could she just get over it. She keeps on popping up in my life at the least opportune moments, and she can't seem to take a subtle hint at all. You know what I'm just not even going to let her get under my skin, and I'll just focus my career and other priorities. She means nothing to me. So I'll just let her make a fool out of herself. She says she loved me and she lies and states "I'm still in love with you."

Chloe will never know what love is, and she sure as hell never loved me.

Enough about Chloe though I'm done wasting my breath talking about her, and most importantly I'm just done thinking about her. Right now I was on my way to see my Dad at the M.K. club Mom's birthday was in just a few days, and I wanted to drop by to see how he's handling it this year. I arrived at my Dad clubs finally after an apparently long drive, well that's the way it seemed to me. I parked my car just a few feet away from the entrance, and quickly remove the keys from the ignition shutting off the car. I get off the driver's side seat, and slam the door in frustration thinking about today's encounter with Chloe. Nope just needed to erase all those thoughts, I can't let her get to me anymore because it was killing me deep down inside. As soon as I got off the car I began to walk slowly towards the entrance, but I paused my walk as soon as I heard someone whimpering softly. It sounded like they were in pain, and they didn't have the energy to shout for help. So I headed towards the direction it was coming from, and I eventually found the exact spot. I walked up from behind them, and I could see blood leaving a trail on the ground, and the person was lying flat on their stomach. I walk more a few inches forward, and I could see that it was a girl. I could see that she was breathing thankfully, and I began to help her try to rise up from the ground, but she seemed a little resistant at first.

"Umm… Miss are you okay, do you need me to call an ambulance or are you stable enough." Her head slowly rose a few inches at the sound of my voice, and I was blown away by her glowing beauty. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed, and boy there were quite a pretty sight to see. The way her hair was flowing in this mild wind, made her look astonishing. I couldn't help but take notice to how beautiful she was, I've certainly never seen somebody look as good as her, and I've dated supermodels.

"No I'm fine just a few cuts that's all, but thanks for asking." She still remains their on the ground, and she didn't seem fine to me.

"Well if you're alright then why don't you get up. I mean if you just lie on the ground there people are going to think you're dead or something."

"Okay fine then geesh." I could see her make an attempt to stand up, but it was no use she was losing her balance quickly. So I took matter in my own hands. I walked over to her side, and interlaced her hand with mine helping her up.

"Here let me help you up."

"It's fine you don't have to do it if you don't want too."

"But I want too." I flashed her a warm smile, and tightened my grip on her hand. I could now see a sudden sparkle appear in her eyes, and this made my smile widen.

"Well okay then. Wait hold on a second aren't you Eddie Duran."

"Yeah I am him. Are you okay with that?"

"I most certainly am after all it's not every day you get to receive help from a rock star." I began to help her walk into the club her hand still with mine, and she was limping at first, but soon her injuries gradually healed and they didn't seem to bother her as much anymore.

"I guess today was your lucky day, and by the way I didn't catch your name there."

"It's Loren Tate."

"Well Ms. Loren Tate would should go get those cuts healed now shouldn't we?"

"Yeah we should." We made our way into the club, and I helped her up to my Dad's apartment, and he wasn't here. Now I have some alone time with Loren, she sure is something. Isn't it funny how suddenly you run into someone unexpectedly and you have this now sudden attraction towards them that you can't explain? I wanted to just know everything about her. I made a good choice by coming to the club when I did, because I got to meet the very lovely Ms. Tate.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

The scars, cuts, and bruises began to feel numb. They didn't bother me as much as before. I could actually smile for once and have an actual meaning behind it. My heart felt like it was being mended for once, and I didn't feel exactly lie nothing anymore. When Eddie touched my hands, I felt like he revived me I felt a sudden switch turn on in my heart, and in that moment I could finally evoke the emotion of happiness. I planned to run away from all my problems at first, but thank god faith lead me in a different direction making me run into him unexpectedly. His hand in mine felt so right, it's like our hands were made to fit in one another's. He actually genuinely cared for my well-being, and nobody has really done that before. He actually made me feel like I was worth something.

I felt like I had an actual purpose being here right now. That's a feeling I've never felt before.

As we made our way up to an apartment he was being such a gentleman to me, handling me with so much care as if I was a wounded dove. When we finally made way into the apartment, he immediately put medicinal alcohol on the cuts, and placed a band aid on them. Whenever he looked up into my eyes, I could feel my heart beat right out of my chest. That sparkle in his eyes made me feel like the luckiest girl on earth. Soon though the mood changed as he took notice to all the bruises, and scars that weren't because of my fall. As soon as he began to ask questions I just took a seat on the couch, and tried to avoid any of his questions. I just met the guy; I don't want to scare him off by telling him my whole life story. He kept on pleading though, and I couldn't resist so I eventually gave in and started telling him everything. I told him what "they" do to me at school, and fortunately he took complete sympathy and actually comforted me. Whenever I talk about it or think about it I always start crying out of the blue, and as soon as he saw this he brought my head onto his chest, and held me in his arms letting me cry on him.

This is exactly what I wanted and needed.

I felt a sense of security wave upon me, and I felt as if my worries were slowly fading into thin air. He told me he would do his best to make sure everything would get better, and he told me that he would be there for me, because apparently now he suddenly took interest in me. Eddie Duran is actually paying attention to me; this has to be a joke right? I mean come on take one good look at me, and I look revolting. The loving look in his eyes though, made it seem like he wasn't the type to joke around. Every time he would squeeze me when I started to cry it felt surely pleasurable. Being in his arms was amazing and I couldn't help but want to stay in this moment. We had barely just met, and look what has already occurred.

"So those girls that do this to you, why don't you say anything?" He rocks me around in his arms, and brings his head upon mine.

"I want to trust me, but I just can't bring myself to it."

"Loren listen this needs to stop now, and I don't care what it takes I'm going to make sure it does. I'll have to go down to your school myself if I have too."

"Eddie don't worry I'll say something soon, but now is just not the right time."

"Loren you better say something soon, because I will go down to your school if this continues. I don't want to see these wounds all over you, I don't want them covering up all that beauty. And I definitely don't want them to be there so that you'll be reminded of the pain every day. I want you to be noting but happy."

"You know I'm really glad I met you when I did."

"Same goes here too. Looks like it was just all faith who led us here, and I most certainly glad I got to meet you, because I surely don't want to let you go. I want to be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, and I want to be the person you go to when you need someone to talk to. Ms. Loren Tate I want to be there for you through it all. I know we just met, but I don't care about that I just want to always be there for you. You're truly magnificently beautiful and have a great personality, and I don't want to see you in such a fragile state. I want you to be happy all the time, every day, and if I have to help you with that then that's what I'll do." He kissed the top of my forehead delictaely, and it sent chills up and down my spine. I turned my head to see his face, and the look in his eyes showed his was serious about what he said. This made me get weak in the knees, realizing I now had a helping hand.

And in that moment the cracks in my heart were slowly beginning to heal, and close shut.

All thanks to Eddie Duran.

**Yeah I know wasn't that great, but still hope you enjoyed. Mistakes will be fixed later, and please give me your thoughts on what you thought of it. Thanks so much. Oh yeah and my other one-shot An Eternity Waiting will be updated this weekend enjoy:)**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpectedly- Part 3 {Last Chapter}**

**A/N: The last chapter of this three part one-shot I'm kind of sad to see it go, because I was beginning to like the whole concept and plot line of this story that I was thinking about making it a story, but I have let's see I have 5 or 4 other fanfics so yeah I can't do that. I have a little span of time on my hands, and I'm just going to conclude it now. Hope you enjoy and those reviews of yours, more would be nice. And I do not own Hollywood Heights or it's characters wishing I did though, a girl could only dream. Well enjoy my lovely readers:)**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Unexpectedly. I suppose you could say that's how we met. Amidst everything that was designed to separate us, we still found each other in the end. She was the love of my life, all because of her I now know what's it is like to be in love. Before I didn't even have the slightest clue to what love meant, but she changed that heck she changed my whole life. I arrived just in time to save her from her downfall, and I was her savior. I wanted to be the one that reminded her what it's like to smile, and I could see that I was slowly mending the pieces of her broken heart. When I met her she was in a fragile state, as the seconds pass she was bending and breaking. Luckily though she now knows what it's like to be happy. I love seeing that famous smile of hers it always brought a warm feeling to my heart. Knowing that I could make her happy by doing the simplest of things, just makes me feel that all that pain those dreadful memories were slowly becoming distant. I wanted to whiteout all those memories of everything she went through. I want to let her know just how beautiful she really is. As the days passed after out our first encounter I could see Loren was changing in so many ways. There all good of course, and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. I started to fall for her shortly after that, and I could start to see that bubbly personality of hers come out. Despite all the scars left in her heart, they didn't tend to bother her anymore. All that abuse she had gone through had come to a halt, after she actually talked to someone about it. I can't even stress how much I love her. She's changed me as a person; she made me believe in something called love. Loren Tate. Now she was my savior, after everything that had happened with Chloe I started to become lost.

I was drowning.

Deeper and deeper as minutes passed.

Chloe brought me an unimaginable amount of pain, but just when I thought things were only beginning to get worse there she was to save me from it all. The things this girl does to me. Loren is all I ever wanted in a girl; she could be any guy's dream. Everything about her made her all the more perfect in my eyes, and her natural beauty made her even more magnificently beautiful. All the painful memories I had endured were erased, as Loren made me forget about the negative. We both rescued each other, just when we though our world was falling apart faith led us to one another. I don't know how I could manage to move on if I didn't have Loren in my life, because I know I'd fall apart without her. All the things that didn't make sense in the world made sense when I was around her. Loren made a bigger impact on my life and heart than planned. It took us just 3 weeks to fall in love with each other.

Just 3 weeks, and I knew I loved her.

I think I knew it from the start though.

The two of us were now in a very happy relationship, and we completed each other. That missing part of me that was once lost had now reappeared. And those wounds in my heart healed as she mended the wounds herself. Instead of dwelling in the past we both focused on what the future had in store for us. Hey as long as she is in my future everything's going to be just fine. That pain that I could always see behind her eyes was disappearing slowly. I know she still thinks about it every now and then, and I couldn't blame her. It's hard to erase it from your memory. I was going to be the one to vanish all those negative thoughts. I wanted to do nothing but crush every little insecurity and worry she had. No matter what I'll always protect her from harm's way even if it kills me. She was my one and only. Anybody who causes even the smallest amount of pain to Loren will have to deal with me. I love her with every bone in my body, and I'm sure that feeling is never going to go away. With every little move she makes the more and more I fall in love with her. I feel that much closer to heaven when I'm with her, she was the angel sent to me from up above. Each and every kiss we shared took me to paradise. My heart beats out of my chest as our lips run smoothly along one another's. She brings this feeling to me that makes a warm sensation take place in my heart. I could feel my toes get wiggly, and my ears felt like they were on fire. I can't help but have this effect take over me, that's just what she does. Right now the both of us were lying beneath the stars as they illuminated the night sky. We were at our one and only secret spot up by the Griffith Observatory. I tilt my head to the left and I could see that little twinkle in her beautiful hazel eyes as she looked up at the stars with nothing but a smile on her face. My heart heated up at the sight of this, and as we enjoyed the view she suddenly started a conversation.

"So what did you automatically think when you first saw me. You know when I was there just lying on the ground." The sound of her voice made the mood more peaceful. The angelic beauty lying next to me was looking up at the stars, as we lay underneath them. I can finally call her mine after a long time waiting. I could finally hold her in my arms and be able to kiss her with all the passion I could express within the kiss. She was my one and only. This girl was an angel sent to me, and I couldn't be more grateful for her presence.

"Well I took one good look at you, and that's when I noticed how beautiful you really were. I guess you could say it was a love at first sight. Yeah I know right sounds corny? A blush appeared on her face, and she playfully hit me on my arm. She scooted closer to me, and I held her into my embrace not wanting to let go, ever. My arms wrapped around her, and her head nuzzled on my chest as she kept her stance there enjoying the night.

"You're not corny at all. It was actually quite sweet what you said. I'm glad you came into my life, because if it weren't for you who knows where I'd be right now." I met her in the nick of time, just when she was about to hit rock bottom, I was there to catch her preventing her from the downfall. I was her savior, and I couldn't be any happier knowing that. A warm smile spread across my face, and we both lay there enjoying one another's company.

"I'm glad I have you here with me. The way we met though I have to say that was really peculiar, but still I'm happy knowing I could call you my one and only." She looked up at me, and her hazel orbs left me in a trance, and I couldn't help but fall into that spell of hers. I could see the love pouring out of her eyes, and I slowly leaned in to kiss her. I gave her a delicate kiss and I could feel the sparks fly through the air. With each and every kiss though she leaves me pleading me for more. She makes me feel something that is still unexplained. I guess you could say we were made for one another. We were always meant to be. She once again rested her head on my chest, and this time I held her closer to me, as she made crinkles in my shirt while tugging on it.

"I wish we could just stay here forever, but I know we can't."

"Well let's just make the most of it while we can." A wide pleasant smile was plastered on her face, and it brought a warm feeling to my heart. There she goes again doing what she does best. With every little single move she makes I can't help but fall in love with her again and again.

"Why must you always do that?" She suddenly gave me a questioning glance, and her eyes only showed curiosity.

"What do I always do?"

"You always tease me like this. We share on simple kiss and that's it. Then you give that smile of yours and of course it drives me crazy."

"Eh, my smile is not that great."

"You're kidding me right. You know every time you smile I can't help but suddenly just sit there frozen in time and just stare at you in awe.

"Well I can assure you there will be no more teasing from now on alright?" I nodded my head, and then both of us just let out a laugh. Her and I could stay up for hours and talk with each other we would never get bored of one another. So many things we share in common, and she likes mostly everything I do. This girl is perfect for me, and I can't help but feel like I could already see us spending an eternity together. She will be mine I'll never let her go. We will always be one, and no matter what happens her and I will always stick together. Forever and always.

"Loren can you stand up just for a brief moment. I just want to tell you something real quick." She hesitantly obliged, and I grabbed her hand lifting her up from the ground. As soon as she was standing I pulled her by the waist, and brought into my embrace holding her close to me so that I could feel her heart beat.

"You know I'd just fall apart without you right? Loren I don't think you know how much I love you. Everything about you takes my breath away. I'm happy faith brought us here together today, and I'm glad you came and rescued me from it all. Loren Tate I love you with every bone in my body, and I want to be there for you through all the good time and bad times. Once again Loren Tate I love.. you." I could see her get teary eyed, and I started too just a tad bit too. She was crying tears of joy though, and that made me give out a smirk. I at first though she wasn't going to respond, but sooner or later she did.

"I love you so much more Eddie. And like I said before I'm happy you're in my life. I love you with all my heart, and I'm pretty sure that feeling will never vanish. Without your presence I'd be so lost right now, but you helped me find my way. Eddie Duran I hope you know I love you with every bone in my body." I put her hand in mine, and brought it up to my lips as I place a gentle kiss on it. After that I surprise her and crashed my lips onto hers, and put forth all the passion I could express. Our tongues made entry into one another's mouth, and they brushed against each other in a haste manner. The kiss felt completely perfect and blissful that I could feel the love we share for each other in it. Once again the effect took over, and my ears started to feel as if they were on fire. My heart was about ready to beat out of my chest, and in that instance I knew that we would always remain one. Here we are still kissing our tongues still wrestling with one another, and I could taste the fruitiness of her lip gloss. I most certainly loved the feeling of her lips on mine. It always feels so pleasurable, and it makes me feel so secure at the same time. I wouldn't let Loren get away she was too valuable to me now, because the love we share is one of kind. It's not the kind of love you read about in books or watch in movies, it's a different kind of love, and I wouldn't change that for a thing. We now suddenly pull away from one another both left breathless. My hands still remained on her waist, and hers were on my shoulder blade. Yet again we shared those 3 words to one another.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Here we are the both of us standing underneath the stars, expressing the love we share for each other. In this instance I knew we were infinite. As long as he's by my side that's all that matters. He saved me from those dreadful times, and when I needed happiness the most there he was, my savior. The wounds were healed, and the abuse had stopped. I know what's it's like to be happy. I could finally evoke an emotion other than depression. I now know what's it is like to be in love, because Eddie taught me that. He changed me as a whole, and as the days continues to pass the both of us still remain as one. We always will, because all along we were meant to be. Besides all the pain, and despite all the horrendous memories I could now see a bright future ahead of me.

And it's all because of Eddie Duran.

**Wasn't that great or was it at least decent? Eh well I still hope you enjoyed, and again don't worry other fanfics will be updated eventually just need to finish these pointless school projects. School I swear I wish they just wouldn't give this much amount of work. Anyways enjoy and please give me your thoughts thank you all for reading though, and well that's the end for this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
